


Fruit Salad (yummy yummy)

by princedamianos (cuteashale)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/princedamianos
Summary: “Okay,” Damen says, bent at the waist so he and Ana are eye level. “This is very important, do you understand? Ana, you have the biggest job a baby has ever had. Are you ready?”





	Fruit Salad (yummy yummy)

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just gotta write fluff about Damen and his tiny baby daughter. I got an ask on [tumblr](http://princedamianos.tumblr.com/post/162523986317/consider-modern-au-where-damen-being-as-extra) that I decided to expand on with a little fic. It was super fun to write so if anyone wants more in this little 'verse you can let me know here or on tumblr!

As the buckle clicks soundly into place, Damen grins down at his daughter and gives her belly a little tickle. “There you go, sweetpea, all buckled in.” The automatic doors in front of the cart open, propelling a burst of cool air over them that feels amazing in this humidity. Ana bounces excitedly in her seat as Damen steers them into the grocery store and straight toward produce.

 

“Remind me, Ana banana, what are we making today?” Ana’s eyes widen as she stares up at Damen and rattles off a long sentence of gibberish. “That’s right! It’s fruit salad day and papa forgot to get the fruit.”

 

In reality, Laurent forgot nothing. He didn’t want to go out in the heat and so feigned “forgetfulness” so that Damen would do the shopping for him. Not that Damen minds. Every grocery store outing means more time with his favorite little girl.

 

“Papa!” Ana exclaims, looking around as though searching for Laurent.

 

“Papa’s at home, silly girl. You and dada are on our own today. Let’s go pick some fruit.”

 

He travels through the produce and fruit section of the grocery store, picking out bags of grapes and packages of berries, all the while talking with Ana. She points at fruits and babbles at them, looking back at Damen when he doesn’t pick up an orange fast enough. Her little hands aren’t quite big enough to hold most of the fruits on her own but Damen is more than happy to help her as she examines apples and pears.

 

Several of each go into bags in the back of their cart, tied off with a simple knot to keep them from rolling all over. Ana has made a lot of the decisions for them this afternoon and here comes another big one.

 

“Okay,” Damen says, bent at the waist so he and Ana are eye level. “This is very important, do you understand? Ana, you have the biggest job a baby has ever had. Are you ready?”

 

“Da,” Ana says softly, raising one pudgy hand to touch Damen’s mouth. He kisses her fingers.

 

“Ana,” he says again, straightening, “you have to pick our watermelon.” He points to the display absolutely overflowing with the striped fruit and steers the cart over to stall beside it. “Let dada show you.” Holding up one fist, he knocks lightly on the closest watermelon, then points at Ana. “You try.”

 

Ana mimics her father, stretching one little hand out to give the watermelon a slap. When Damen cheers for her, she giggles and does it again, legs swinging as she slaps as many watermelons as her short little arms can reach.

 

Damen, endlessly thrilled by his clever daughter and her enthusiasm, reaches into his pocket to find his phone and open snapchat. He films several videos of Ana smacking watermelons and giggling, her honey colored curls bobbing with her laughter.

 

When Ana has created a near symphony with her slaps, Damen catches her hand and gives her fingers another kiss. “Have we made a decision?” he asks, touching the watermelon she just slapped half a dozen times. “Is this one coming home with us?” Ana bounces, babbling happily, and squeals her approval as Damen lifts the watermelon up.

 

However, as he tries to put it in the back of the cart, Ana cries out. Her lower lip quivers as she reaches for the melon and Damen hesitates only a second before settling it carefully in the seat beside her. Immediately, she drops her head to lie against the baby-sized fruit and Damen quickly snaps a picture of her cuddling it.

 

After putting that on his story, he sends it privately to Laurent with one additional message.

 

“She wants a baby sibling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Consider leaving a kudo or comment on your way out—I really appreciate them!


End file.
